


彳亍

by cavolo



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 18:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20363152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cavolo/pseuds/cavolo
Summary: Marius听到了乐声。





	1. 弦乐演奏者

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marius听到了乐声。

有点太安静了，Marius想。  
他把自己的视线从凌乱的工作桌上移开，转而盯着灰黑的墙面。他屏住呼吸，听见挂钟嘀嗒、嘀嗒地运作。  
“也不完全静得无声，是吧？”他喃喃自语，伸手去拿起左手边的马克杯，放到唇边――它早就空了，留下了一圈褐色的印记。  
“操。”Marius站起来，椅子腿和地面摩擦发出刺耳的声音让他通宵两天的头脑刺痛不已。  
也许他该休息了。  
“但不是现在……”  
Marius拎着杯子离开他的工作室，去找更多的咖啡。更多，更多。

每个人都在享受来之不易的三天假期。Marius也在以独特的方式――在工作室埋头苦干――放松自己，纵使最终适得其反。  
沿着空无一人的通道走下去，他感觉这条路永远不到尽头。  
“我是不是产生幻觉了？”  
他拿出手机，无意识地打开了短信，点开最近一个联系人，开始打字。

**我产生幻觉了――走廊似乎在无限延伸。我该怎么办？**

发送前，他看了眼收信人：Brunsmeier；上一条短信是13小时前他对 工作室的库存空了。帮我带两天的量的速溶咖啡。 的回复：

**不确定你的‘两天的量’是多少，于是我决定买两箱，但愿你不介意独立袋装。为了防止你喝到恶心呕吐，我特意选了混合口味礼包。别跟我客气。**

——所以Mariu没有道谢——和紧随其后的第二条：

**附：Elias说其中一种口味尝起来像泡过抹布的脏水，但他忘记了具体是哪种。你不会介意探索的，对吗？祝你好运，我的朋友。**

Marius想，他一定要找机会问问Elias为什么会知道泡过抹布的脏水的味道。

他不想打扰电兵――至少不想在这么短时间内，两次。  
于是他剪切了内容，发给列表的第二个人：Echo。

唐突的音乐使他愣在原地。  
这是弦乐器的声音……是谁？  
Marius靠近窗户，顺着声音的源头往下看。  
一个身着便服的男人正背对着他，坐在草坪上拉奏小提琴，曲目是连他也能分辨出来的、圣-桑的《天鹅》。  
Marius忽然掉进了回忆的漩涡。

小时候的Marius喜欢摆弄叔叔的机械和工具――他如今也无可救药地钟爱着那些精密细致的“玩具”。再大一点，他开始思考自己要成为一个怎样的人。  
“我要做一个弦乐演奏家吗？一个真正的Streicher？”  
叔叔是个沉默寡言的人，只告诉他：“做你喜欢的。”  
“我喜欢的……不就是我正在专注的吗？”他关掉正在播放音乐节目的收音机，撸起袖子捡起扳手，开始协助叔叔干活。  
Marius对音乐，艺术那些东西一窍不通。真庆幸他不必因为姓Streicher便必须懂得如何演奏提琴。

但他对好的音乐作品有着正常人范畴的反应。  
相当……优美，轻柔。宛如真正的天鹅在水面悠悠游动。  
这时，乐声戛然而止。  
一只黄色的猫咪扒着那个男人的衣服后摆；男人扭过头来――  
直到现在，Marius才发现Gustave会拉小提琴。

医生好笑地放下乐器，挠了挠猫咪的下巴；猫咪随机撒娇般叫唤起来，舒服地躺倒在草地上。  
也是直到现在，Marius才发觉，他从未注意过他的同事能够如此……吸引眼球。日光照在他英俊的脸上，仿佛笼罩上一层光辉。  
总是斥责他的医生原来也有温柔的一面。非常有趣。  
他先是听得入迷，再是看得出神。 

收到短信的振动让Marius从白日梦中惊醒。他默念Echo回复的话语： 

**只要不停下，道路就会一直延伸。不要停下来，Jäger。**

这是什么意思？Marius不明就里，扯扯嘴角笑了。

他要干什么来着？哦，对，咖啡。他需要它们助他清醒。  
Marius揉了揉后颈，不情愿地将自己的视线从好看的医生身上撕下来，指挥自己迈开双腿去冲一杯咖啡。  
他本来想跟医生打声招呼的。一想到他现在糟糕的状况，他决定保持安静——永远不要招惹医生，除非医生找上你。  
咖啡。更多的咖啡。干完马上休息。否则医生会指着他的黑眼圈唠叨个不停。  
……天呐，他又提了一次医生，是不是？  
别再想医生，Marius警告自己。

回去的路上不怎么安静。医生又重新拉起了琴。这次是另一支曲子，Marius不认得的曲子。  
同时，他的脑子糊成一团，什么都思考不了。  
咖啡……咖啡……  
医生……  
操，专业一点——别再想医生了，Streicher！


	2. 无心

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doc感到心累。

Gustave带着一杯热牛奶，静悄悄地推开工作室的门。Marius正在焊接一块原件，而且神情严肃。  
Gustave心里咯噔了一下，想到自己来得不是时候。他犹豫要不要放下手上的东西就此离开。  
反观Marius，他其实注意到了来者，很快把电烙铁放好在烙铁架上，双腿一蹬，椅子向后退了几厘米，他顺势靠到椅背上，头稍微往后仰，直视Gustave，动作一气呵成。  
“谢谢你。牛奶，我猜对了吗？我希望它不是加了糖的，如果是，请你记住我讨厌加糖的牛奶。嘿，那是什么？”Marius眼尖注意到医生另一只手上的东西。  
“但愿我没有打扰到你。这是威化饼，我在路上碰到了Brunsmeier，他说这个给你——从Kötz那里没收来的。”  
Marius接过零食，兴奋地拆开包装，“不，不，你当然没有，我只是在做一些小的调整，不要紧的——啊，Dominic太好了，尽管我明白他只是防止Elias晚上摄入太多热量，但他仍然值得我感激，我喜欢这个，他知道的。”  
他张开嘴巴，大口咬下去，掉出一些饼屑，幸好及时用手接住了。  
乱吃飞醋的医生暗自腹诽，早料到我就应该把这个功劳揽下来。  
他手上端着热牛奶，但Marius的工作桌上凌乱不堪，他找不到一个合适的地方来放置。  
Marius愣了一下才会意，一手拨开细碎的零件，腾出小片空位，示意他摆下。

安静的工作室里回响着咀嚼的声音。  
Marius准备撕开第二包威化饼的包装，他顿了顿，抬起头问：“你要不要来一点？Elias才需要担心体重超标，你不必啊。”  
Gustave欲言又止，他只比Marius暗讽的胖小伙瘦1公斤。  
“留给你思考的时间不多了。”一眨眼，他又吃了一口。  
“好吧，给我来点。”他并不饿，纯粹是见Marius吃得很开心，被挑动了食欲。  
“张嘴。”Marius用手捏起剩下的半块威化饼。  
Gustave以为他要喂他吃，依言张口。  
谁知道Marius咬住了威化饼，凑到他的面前。  
他们毫无默契，几乎同时咬碎了饼干，导致中间有一小部分掉到了地上。  
Marius亲上了医生的双唇，很快又分开。  
他拍了拍衣服上的碎屑，喃喃道：“该死，我还以为足够快就能截住它。唉，看来我要亲自搞好卫生了，可不能让它们吸引来蚂蚁或者什么讨厌的虫子。当然你会帮我一把的，是吗？”  
Gustave附和点头，嘴里吃着巧克力味的威化饼，心里却“味同嚼蜡”。  
为数不多的Marius主动献吻，其原因往往让人无语。  
可是他仍然甘之如饴。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其实这是一个悲惨的爱情故事（擦盘子般的笑声）


End file.
